Caught In The Moment
by RockMyWorldDamon
Summary: Damon catches Elena pleasuring herself while moaning... his name? Damon takes things into his own hands. Smut. One-shot c:


Was it possible to love two people at the same time? Surely it wasn't. It wasn't morally correct. You have one heart which means only one person gets to have it. Elena set her diary down, as she slid deeper into her protective pillows and blankets. When she was with Stefan it was pure, good, safe. She liked the stability, she liked knowing he would always be there for her. But Damon... Was the exact opposite.

When she was with Damon it was passionate, dangerous, even a little scary. So how can you be in love with one person.. But think about another when you shouldn't? Elena thought of all the times Stefan and her had slept together. Sure, it was pleasurable, but not always. He was gentle with her, constantly scared he would break her.  
So as she thought this, she let her curious hands travel downwards. She pushed away all thoughts of Stefan. He was not the same man she once knew, he had hurt in more ways then ever before. They weren't even together anymore so Elena refused to feel guilt for what she was about to do.

And with that thought..

She sighed as she, slipped her hand in her pajama shorts, massaging her swollen clit. Her breathing laboring with each twirl of her finger. She closed her eyes and let herself fantasize about the one man she shouldn't be thinking of. When those striking blue eyes popped into her head, she moaned.

With the sudden arousal, she slipped a finger inside herself. Pumping fast, thinking of other skilled fingers doing it for her. She moaned Damon's name. She pictured him kissing her slowly down her stomach until his mouth reached the one place she insanely craved him. She wasn't taking it slow this time. No more taking it slow.

She imagined his mouth on her lips and neck, devouring the skin there. His tongue and teeth nipping at the sensitive skin.

She thought of his fangs slipping out, burying themselves in her flesh at the base of her throat. Blood flowing from her to him.

As she slipped another finger inside her, she imagined Damon's skillful tongue all over her. His wet kisses and rough touch, making her feel things she's never even imagined. She shook as she got closer to her orgasm.

Pumping faster, she imagined Damon slipping himself inside her, licking at her skin. Him pumping relentlessly until she felt that familiar tightening of her nerves. That violent curl of the muscles in her stomach just before she came. She rolled over, shoving her face into her pillow, biting down to hold in the scream that was threatening to come out.

She imagined withering around him as her walls tightened around her fingers. With one more thrust and tightening of the legs she came more violently then ever before. She moaned Damon's name into her pillow like it was a life line, riding out her ecstasy.

Slipping her fingers out, she sighed contently ready to fall into a sweet sleep. A rap on her window made her veins run cold. Reluctantly she looked at the intruder.

There with the window open, sat a pair of blue eyes from her fantasy. They were deep, filled with pure shock but there was no denying the arousal that sat in his cobalt eyes.

With a blush of her cheeks, she knew she was busted.

Of course, it's not like he made a habit of checking on her in the middle of the night. But how could he not? She was a walking death wish. Someone had to make sure she didn't accidentally fall into the toilet.

He liked to watch her once in a while, more consistently then before. He would sit outside her window while she wrote in her diary or talked on the phone. It was nothing exciting, nothing interesting.

Except tonight was different. Tonight, Elena was flustered, she was distraught. He could see it in the way she slammed the pen down hazardously and the way her eyebrows were pulled into a permanent frown. And he thought Stefan brooded too much.

As she sank into the pillows and closed her eyes, he slid her window open. Slowly, enough not to make a noise or disturb her. He always loved scaring her. The smell of her fear always made his blood burn. He sat on the ledge, ready to make his presence known when a quiet moan came from her bed.

Is she dying? Or dreaming? Certainly not.. He squinted trying to understand what was happening when he followed his eyes down her arm. Her hand got lost in the blankets, that he could now tell was doing something he'd always wanting to do. Touching. She was touching herself.

The sight was purely arousing, until he figured who she was thinking about. His face turned into a scowl knowing she was fantasizing of his baby bro. The thought made his stomach churn. Ready to hop out the window until the sound of his name stopped him. He knew he didn't have a pulse but he swore his heart just skipped a couple beats.

He watched her now fully enthralled. He knew he should leave, that it was wrong to invade her space but she was thinking about him. She was touching herself to the thought of him. He could only imagine what she was thinking, and silently prayed one day he could make her reality better then her fantasy.

He watched her pump her fingers in and out of herself faster, she began to thrash and shiver beneath her touch. If he said he wasn't aroused by this then would be lying. He had never been so ready to just say 'fuck it' and jump in there with her then right now.

He glued his eyes to her as she rolled over burying her face in her pillows. He kept close eye on her face, and fuck, when he saw her bite into her pillow to silent herself he almost came right then. He swore his normal blue eyes must have turned black with lust at this point, he was losing control of himself. He grasped the banister of her window sill, hearing the wood protest against his strong hold.

His eyes never left her as he waited for her to finish. Come on, princess. Come for me, he thought in his head. With one last motion, she withered beneath her sheets as she screamed and moaned his name over and over. He bit back a moan of his own as he watched her ride out her orgasm. She sighed contently closing her eyes ready to sleep.

He had meant to leave and not make a sound. But with his shaky hands and erotic nerves, his foot swung around and banged into the edge of the window. He closed his eyes praying she didn't hear but knowing deep down she did the noise was to loud not to be heard.

Next thing he knew, he was staring into brown doe eyes that were horrified. Too shocked to move.

Yeah, he was busted.

Damon Salvatore was staring at her. Oh my god. What are you supposed to say in a situation like this? Oops you werent supposed to hear that? Or hey wanna hop on in? No, nothing was right. She sat and stared like a dumbass.

"Elena.." He brought his leg in, standing in her bedroom now. She needed to do something. So she turned to anger. He stared at her like he wanted to jump her bones.. or eat her.

"What are you doing here?" She clutched the blanket tighter to her body. Would he stop looking at her like that? It's not helping her breathing. He held is hands up in surrender.

"In my defense, I was just dropping by to see if you were okay. I wasn't expecting such a... show." He smirked in her direction and she knew then he had heard everything.

"Um, you should go." He took that as an invitation to get closer to her. She stiffened, not trusting him or herself.

"Elena.. Elena were you thinking about me?"

"You already know the answer to that." She said stiffly.

"But I'd much rather hear you say it." He sat on the bed next to her, as she tried weakly to push him away. Oh no, he couldn't sit on her bed too many bad things could happen here. She kept her eyes glued to the bed.

"Damon, this is embarrassing enough. Just go." He put a finger under her chin, making her look at him. His eyes were surprisingly understanding, and filled with lust. Oh my god.

"It's not embarrassing. Best thing that I've seen or heard in a long time if you ask me." She blushed.

"Now, were you thinking about me, Elena?" His eyes held all seriousness, he wasn't making fun of her from what she could tell. She threw caution to the wind and said the truth for once in her life.

"Yes, Damon. I was thinking about you." He hummed in approval a small smile playing at his lips.

"What about me?" He glided his fingers on the exposed skin of her collar bone. He was pratically on top of her at this point.

"Damon.." Her warning got cut off as she shivered.

"I'm not a very patient man, you know. So, what were you thinking about me, Elena?" His touches compelled her to blurt things out. His face was to close and the heat radiating off his body was mixing with hers.

"I was thinking about your mouth."

"What about it?" He hovered his mouth over her cheek, his cool breath hitting her like a truck.

"I was wondering what it would feel like down here." He watched as she showed him what she was talking about. She bit back a moan as she slid her fingers over her sensitive skin. He all but flipped her over and took her there.

"What else?" His voice was husky, it was the sexiest thing she ever heard. She met eye contact with him as she continued.

"I was thinking about what your tongue would feel like on my skin." His finger were making soft rounds around her body.

"I was thinking about your mouth on mine. Your mouth on my neck." He was getting more aroused by the second and was holding back a growl.

"Wondering what it would feel like for you to be inside me. Moving faster and faster until we both fell over the edge together." He locked his jaw tightly. Sexual frustration had never been his area of expertise. Her mouth was so very close to his, he could feel her labored breathing.

"Lastly, I was thinking about your fangs." He let out a low growl then gripping her waist tighter, pulling her closer to him. She whimpered.

"What about them?" His voice hissed and even he could hear sexual frustration in his words. Pathetic.

"I was imagining you biting me." She said in a tiny whisper. His eyes turned blood shot and his fangs shot out. The damndest thing, she didn't even flinch.

"Fuck, Elena." He purred. Instead, she leaned forward, stuck her tongue out grazing it inside his mouth. She drew her tongue along one of his fangs and nicked it on the edge. He growled and suddenly she was beneath him with a gasp.

"If you keep that up, I'm gonna be finishing what you started."

"At this point, I'd be happy if you did." His jaw went slack, caught of guard from Elena's forwardness. She took advantage of his momentary lapse of focus, flipping them over so she was on top. She smiled down at him, as his shock turned to a smirk.

"Ooh, I love it when you get feisty. However," he pushed her against a wall with vampire speed, "I'm much more keen on being in control." Facing the wall, with him behind her, she gasped as his hand slipped under her shirt, slowly lifting it up. Teasing her. Always teasing her.

"Last chance to back out, dear." Oh my god, she was really thinking about doing this. Was she going to have sex with Damon Salvatore?

"I-" Her answer got cut off as his other hand slid underneath her shorts, grazing her skin.

"You what?" He nipped at her neck.

"I want- oh my god." She gasped as he relished in the flesh of her neck, sucking and nibbling. He felt her knees grow weak and he tightened his hold on her.

"Please, call me Damon." He licked a slow trail up her neck to her ear. "What is it you want, Elena?" The only thing that was clear to her in this moment was that she wanted Damon. A meteor could have crashed into her room and she wouldnt have noticed.

"You. I want you." Her breathing was eratic. In less than a second, he had her clothes off, towering over her on her bed.

"You always had the softest skin." His hand trailed downward until he stroked her wet core. Her body arched in response and he took a mental image. He played with her clit, pumping his fingers in and out of her, she tried to take his leather jacket off him but continued to fail. The pleasure was too much to even do such a simple task.

He smirked at her failed efforts. "What are you doing, Elena?" He worked his fingers faster causing her to see stars as she felt the beginning of her orgasm. Good lord, she thought.

"You.. have to much- oh god- clothes on. Fuck, Damon!" She yelled as she came from his fingers alone. He smirked in triumph, ready to leave her wanting more when she attacked him with a passion. Genuinely surprised would be the correct term for him.

She ripped his clothes off him, pulling at his hair, kissing every part of exposed skin. He kissed her back forcefully, letting his hands travel on every curve of her body. He moaned as her mouth explored his neck. Sooner then expected he was naked with her.

"Damon.." Moaning as there skin pressed together. She wanted more. Now.

"Yes, Elena?" He played with her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Stop being a tease." She struggled to form a coherent sentence that didn't have the word 'Damon' or 'fuck' in it. He rested his head on her chest as he gazed at her curiously.

"Are you sure, princess? Cause there's no going back after this."

"I'm sure." She placed the most gentle of kisses on his lips and that was all the encouragement he needed. He poised himself at her entrance and gave her what she most wanted. Crying out in both pleasure and pain as he swifty entered her.

"Holy fuck." She whimpered as he moved in and out of her, going faster and faster. He tried to bite back his own moans but failed.

"God dammit, Elena. You're so fucking tight." He brought his attention to her neck.

"Harder!" She all but screamed in his ear and as a result, he unleashed his vampire speed on her. He pounded into her unbelieveably fast and watches as her eyes rolled back.

"Oh my god, Damon-" She chanted his name over and over as she came faster then she thought possible. He kissed her as she finished talking sweetly into her ear. She had expected him to get off her then, but he slowed his pace and slammed into her. She felt her walls tightening again and wanted to cry at how much pleasure she was receiving right now.

"Elena.." He moaned her name as he felt her walls tightening around him as he was falling over the edge into ecstasy.

"Damon.. Bite me. Damon, please" She managed to moan out. He almost stopped his movements then but he was to close to form any coherent thoughts. The moment she started to cry out in pleasure was when he sunk his fangs into her neck.

The feeling was unbearable and Elena thought she was going to die from too much bliss. The fangs had hurt when they first punctured her skin, but now all she could feel was extreme heaven.

And damn, she tasted like the sweetest wine.

He pounded into her and drank from her as she came violently. Withering and shaking beneath him, the feeling between her legs seemed to go on forever. He came a moment after her, keeping his teeth locked around her neck. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life. Growls, purrs, and moans came from the back of his throat and Elena swore she almost came again at the sound. His body shook over hers as he rode out his orgasm.

He unhooked his fangs from her neck, blood on his lips. Stifling a moan as he pulled out, he rolled over, pulling her body to his. They gazed at each other in the moonlight he carcased her cheek, searching for any signs of regret but finding none.

"You're stunning." He gave her a small smile and she kissed him, ignoring her blood on his lips.

"I really wish I would have done that sooner." She blushed at her words, and he smirked bringing her body closer to his.

"I told you I could rock your world."

"Guess I'll just to make up on all those days I wasted." She gave him a minx like smile, crawling on top of him. His blue eyes were filled to the brim with admiration and lust.

"That doesn't sound half bad." She kissed his neck as he continued talking, "So are you ready then?"

"Ready for what?" She stopped her work on his neck, looking at him confused.

"Ready to be my girl for a change." He smirked grasping her hips.

"I would be honored." She smiled kissing his chest lovingly.

"Good, cause.. I'm never gonna let you go now." He waited nervously for her response. Time seemed to drag on.

"Promise?" She winked at him playfully, giggling. He grinned a 100 kilo-watt smile as he flipped her over taking what has finally always belonged to him.

"Promise." 


End file.
